herofandomcom-20200223-history
Yao Fei
Yao Fei is a character appearing in the flashbacks of season 1 of the TV show Arrow. He was a former Chinese Army general and a friend and mentor of Oliver Queen. He is also the daughter of Shado. He is portrayed by Byron Mann. Biography Not much is known about Yao Fei's past, though it is known that before reaching Lian Yu he was a general in the People's Liberation Army of China. The military massacred a large number of people, and Yao Fei was forced to take the blame for acts that he said were not committed by him. Time on Lian Yu Following the massacre, Yao Fei was sent to live on Lian Yu and soon became a prisoner of Edward Fyers, who wanted him to be the face of a war-related plan.1 About a year after being captured by Edward, Slade was put in a cell with him. Slade helped Yao Fei to escape from their cell. The two went to go find Slade's partner, Bill, only to find out that he had joined with Edward. The two men then escaped Edward's camp together. It isn't known what exactly happened after that, but Yao Fei and Slade had made plans to escape the island together on a supply plane. Season 1 In "Honor Thy Father", Yao Fei came across Oliver Queen, whom he shot in the side using a bow and arrow. In "Lone Gunmen", Yao Fei, who appeared to be attacking Oliver, was actually helping him. He took him to his hideout at a cave to care for Oliver until he awoke. Oliver questioned him about why he had been shot, with Yao Fei only responding that it was for his protection and proceeded to remove the arrow from Oliver's chest. While Yao Fei slept, Oliver ran off and was later found trapped in a net. After scolding Oliver, he freed him from the net and warned Oliver that "they" would kill him, running off with Oliver following." In "An Innocent Man", later, Yao Fei arrives at the hideout to see Oliver looking at a photo of Laurel. He brought a cage with a bird and put it beside Oliver, saying "shengcún" repeatedly. When Oliver asks what it means, Yao Fei repeats himself without explaining and walks off. During a flashback, Yao Fei is shown sitting by a fire at the hideout, toasting a bird's leg on a stick. Oliver awakes and attempts to grab at the stick, but Yao Fei single-handedly throws him aside. Yao Fei then hints at Oliver to kill the bird, but Oliver refuses and claims he has never killed anything. Yao Fei responds again by saying "shengcún". The flashback continues with Oliver begging Yao Fei for food, eventually realising that he is to kill the bird. Yao Fei watches as Oliver proceeds to apologise and kill it. While he eats it, Yao Fei approaches saying "shengcún". Oliver mistakes the word to mean "bird", but Yao Fei tells Oliver that it means "survive." Oliver is surprised at the fact that he speaks English, as he did not speak a word of it and only spoke Mandarin throughout their stay together in the cave even though Oliver did not understand. Although he began to speak English to Oliver, he feigned a lack of proficiency in the language until he joined Edward's army. Yao Fei went on to tell Oliver that a bird will not be the last thing he would kill if he wanted to survive on the island. He held up Laurel's photo while telling Oliver to forget her, adding that he would not survive if all he did was stare at her photo. In "Damaged", the next morning, Yao Fei shot a rabbit with an arrow and pointed at it, saying "dinner," and telling Oliver to pick up the body. Oliver did not want to, asking if he could use the bow instead. Yao Fei, bemused, gave Oliver the bow and asked him to shoot an arrow at a tree. Oliver missed his target, prompting Yao Fei to tell him that he would die badly. Following this, he told Oliver to retrieve the rabbit. On his way over, Oliver was captured by soldiers. Not wanting Oliver to reveal his whereabouts, Yao Fei went to the soldiers' camp and arrived at the tent just in time to stop Billy Wintergreen from killing Oliver. Immediately upon entering, Yao Fei threw down Edward and another soldier and then quickly shot an arrow at Oliver's tied hands to free him. Yao Fei then shot another arrow at Billy, which easily caught. Yao Fei and Billy immediately engaged in combat with Yao Fei using his bow as a melee weapon against Bill's sword. Yao was able to get Billy on the ground with a punch, giving him time to escape with Oliver. Yao Fei took Oliver back to the cave, revealing that he was surprised that Oliver did not break under torture. He handed Oliver a pack of herbs and left. Before Oliver could follow him, Yao Fei caused an avalanche at the mouth of the cave to keep him from leaving in order to keep him safe. In "Year's End", Yao Fei later came back and unsealed the cave, surprised Oliver had survived. He put down some provisions for Oliver, later bringing in a prisoner - Edward Fyers. To meet up with Edward's men, the three of them trekked through the forest. During this time, Edward explained to Oliver what Lian Yu actually was and what it had been used for. As Yao Fei asked Edward to radio his troops to bring a plane, he mocked that Yao Fei was unable to see how incredibly easy it was to capture him. Edward Fyers' men, including Billy Wintergreen, emerged from the woods. Yao Fei promptly engaged in combat with him and was soon overwhelmed, being forced to surrender. In "Trust but Verify", soon after, Oliver was able to steal the suit of one of Edward's men in order to attempt to rescue Yao Fei. As he entered the camp, he met with Yao Fei who was masked and unknown to Oliver. He was soon knocked out by Edward's men and woke up in a cage. Outside the cage was Edward, who revealed the identity of the mystery soldier: none other than Yao Fei himself, who had allegedly been working for Edward the entire time. In "Vertigo", after this, Yao Fei brought Oliver to a fighting ring. Under Edward Fyers' orders, Yao Fei beat Oliver and used a moved that would make it appear as if he had killed Oliver. They took Oliver's body to a river where Yao Fei stepped up to the ledge, slipped a map in to Oliver's jacket, and pushed him in to the water. In "The Odyssey", sometime later, Edward requested Yao Fei's help to train new recruits in archery. He later met Oliver in a tent. Oliver tried to reason with Yao Fei, but Yao Fei knocked him out before Edward could see them conversing. For handing Oliver to Edward, Yao Fei was later given five minutes with his imprisoned daughter, Shado. In "Salvation", Yao Fei, still with Edward, met up with Oliver and Slade Wilson. Edward threatened to kill Yao Fei's daughter if they did not comply with his wishes. He promptly requested she be killed, leading to a major fight. In the crossfire, Yao Fei was shot and they were forced to leave him behind by his request. In "Home Invasion", as Oliver, Shado, and Slade, began to talk in the crashed plane, Yao Fei arrived. His daughter hugged him, and Slade asked him how he escaped. He blankly replied that he didn't, and the plane was quickly surrounded and they were captured by Edward Fyers' men. In "Darkness on the Edge of Town", after the three were captured, they were taken back to Edward's camp. As a means for bargaining, Edward would kill them if Yao Fei did not record the footage for him to send to the Chinese government that would make it seem as if Yao Fei was to blame for the Ferris Air bombings. No longer having a use for Yao Fei after the recording was completed, Edward promptly shot him in the head and killed him. His death is later avenged by Oliver Queen as he kills Edward while he was holding Shado hostage. Category:DC Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Mentor Category:Military Category:Fighter Category:False Antagonist Category:Deceased Category:Parents Category:Anti Hero Category:Male Category:Protectors Category:Mysterious Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Wise Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Good Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Master Orator Category:Legacy Category:Falsely Accused Category:Honorable Category:Genius Category:Guardians Category:Supporters Category:Martyr Category:Betrayed Category:Scapegoat